New Tetsujin 28
New Tetsujin 28 (太陽の使者 鉄人28号, Taiyo no Shisha Tetsujin 28-go), or The New Adventures of Gigantor, is the 1980 remake of the Tetsujin 28 series. It took place in a more futuristic world, where Dr. Kaneda was building Tetsujin 28 as a weapon against alien invaders. The series was most popular in Arabic and Spanish countries. Characters Main Characters * Shotaro Kaneda * Prof. Shikishima * Utako Shikishima * Makiko Shikishima * Chief Otsuka Villains * Branch * Prince Gura * Uchuu Maou Mechas * Tetsujin 28 * Black Ox * Branch Robos * Space Robos Episodes Note: Some translated episode titles were based from the New Tetsujin 28/New Gigantor Episode Guide, although some of which were altered or paraphrased in order to make them closer to the original Japanese episode titles (with the exception of episodes 42-44 which are left partially translated). Few translated episode titles (1, 2 and 39) were based from the Scenario titles from SRW Games while others were translated for easy reasons and by Japanese pronunciation. # [[Messenger of the Sun! Tetsujin 28|The Plot to Steal the Sun / Messenger of the Sun! Tetsujin 28 (太陽の使者! 鉄人28号; Taiyou no Shisha! Tetsujin 28-gou)]] # [[Tetsujin has been Stolen!|Hands of the Enemy / The Stolen Tetsujin! (奪われた鉄人！; Ubawa re ta Tetsujin!)]] # [[Stop the Runaway Express Train!|Deadly Doctor Doom / Stop the Runaway Express Train! (暴走特急をとめろ！; Bousou Tokkyuu o Tomero!)]] # [[Mystery of the Bird Terror Team|The Robot Birdman / Mystery of the Bird Terror Team (恐怖の怪鳥群団 ; Kyoufu no kai tori gun dan)]] # [[Mysterious Ghost Robot|The Phantom Robot / Mysterious Ghost Robot (謎の幽霊ロボット ; Nazo no yuurei Robotto)]] # [[The Sea Monster!|Monster of the Deep / The Sea Monster! (エーゲ海の大怪獣！; Eegekai no dai kaijuu!)]] # [[The Deadly Satellite|The Crashing Satellite / The Deadly Satellite (死を呼ぶ人工衛星 ; Shi o yobu jinkou eisei)]] # [[Embodiment of Fear Combining Robo|The Dreaded Double Robot / Embodiment of Fear Combining Robo (恐怖の殺人合体ロボ ; Kyoufu no Satsujin Gattai Robo)]] # [[Tetsujin vs Alien!|Menace from Space / Tetsujin vs Alien! (鉄人対エイリアン! ; Tetsujin tai Eirian!)]] # [[Witnessing Tetsujin's Weakness!|Bitter Revenge / Witnessing Tetsujin's Weakness! (鉄人の弱点を見た！; Tetsujin no jakuten o mi ta!)]] # The Invisible Enemy / Tetsujin Defeated! (鉄人敗れる！; Tetsujin yabureru!) # The Robot Runners / Tetsujin vs Tetsujin (鉄人対鉄人 ; Tetsujin tai Tetsujin) # Will the Real Gigantor Please Stand Up? / Tetsujin vs Shotaro (鉄人対正太郎 ; Tetsujin tai Shoutarou) # The Abominable Iceman / Battle at the North Pole! (北極の大決戦！; Hokkyoku no dai kessen!) # The Dragon Master / The Mysterious Phantom Dragon (怪！幻のドラゴン ; Kai! Maboroshi no doragon) # The Guardian of Evil / Vengeful Robot Guilder (復讐ロボ・ギルダー ; Fukushu robo Girudaa) # The Manta Marauders / It's here! The Nankai Genie (でた！南海の大魔神 ; De ta! Nankai no dai majin) # The Pirate Submarine / Fight the Huge Battleship! (巨大戦艦をたたけ！; Kyodai senkan o tatake!) # The Sting of the Scorpion / Saferi Panic Hell! (地獄のサファリ・パニック！; Jigoku no Safuari Panikku!) # The Fearsome Pharaoh / Havoc! Sphinx Robo (大破壊！スフィンクスロボ ; Dai hakai! Sufuinkusurobo ) # The Shrinking Ray / The Horrible Nightmare Trap! (恐るべきワナを打ちやぶれ！; Osorubeki wana o uchi yabure!) # Kid Warriors / Punch! Tetsujin fights (ピンチ！たたかえない鉄人 ; Pinchi! Tatakae nai Tetsujin) # Red Devil / Duel! Tetsujin vs Demon Fukushuu(激突！鉄人対ふくしゅう鬼 ; Gekitotsu! Tetsujin tai Fukushuu Oni) # The Fiery Robosaurus / Shotaro's World Turned Upside Down! (正太郎、宇宙からの大逆転！; Shoutarou, uchuu kara no dai gyakuten!) # Invaders from Space / The Space Demon Lord (宇宙魔王現る！; Uchuumaou gen rui) # The Master of Space / The End of Branch (ブランチの最期 ; Buranchi no Saigo) # The Great Garkonga / King Kong vs Tetsujin (キングコング対鉄人 ; Kingukongu tai Tetsujin) # The Pritheum Plot / Nemesis! Kung Fu Robo(強敵！カンフーロボ ; Kyouteki! Kunfuu Robo) # The Crusader Robot / Challenge to Guiness (ギネスブックへの挑戦 ; Ginesu bukku e no chousen) # The Scheme to Scorch the West / Desperate Transportation of Nitro!! (決死のニトロ輸送！！; Kesshi no Nitoro yusou!!) # The Doomsday Comet / Raid of the Comet Fortress! (要塞彗星の襲撃！; Yousai suisei no shuugeki!) # The Thunder God / Fight! The Confrontation of the Midnight Sun (死闘！白夜の対決 ; Shitou! Byakuya no taiketsu) # The Final Battle / Destruction of Tetsujin! (破壊された鉄人！; Hakai sa re ta Tetsujin!) # The Robot Who Could Think / Greatest Enemy! Black Ox (最大の敵！ブラックオックス ; Saidai no teki! Burakkuokkusu) # Blue Danger / Tetsujin has Reclaimed! (鉄人をとりもどせ！; Tetsujin o torimodose!) # Robot on a Rampage / The Fateful Battle! Tetsujin vs Ox(宿命の対決！鉄人対オックス ; Shukumei no taiketsu! Tetsujin tai Okkusu) # Fall from the Sky / Legendary Giant, Tetsujin 28 (伝説の巨人・鉄人28号 ; Dentetsu no Kyojin, Tetsujin 28-gou) # The Awesome Alpha-bot / Maru Directive! Convoy Operation [秘（まるひ）指令！コンボイ作戦 ; Hi (Maru hi) shirei! Konboi sakusen] # [[Demon Beast Prince Awakens!|The Boy from Second Earth / Demon Beast Prince Awakens! (魔獣王子めざめる！; Majuu oji mezameru!)]] # [[Behold! The Identity of the Demon|The Black Hole / Behold! The Identity of the Demon (見た！魔王の正体 ; Mi ta! Maou no shoutai)]] # The Queen of Time / Tetsujin has Disappeared?! (鉄人が消えた！？; Tetsujin ga kie ta !?) # The Curse of Dracula / Thriller Series I : (スリラーシリーズ I : 怪奇！ドラキュラのたたり ; Suriraa Shiriizu I : Kaiki! Dorakyura no tatari) # Z is for Zombie / Thriller Series II: (スリラーシリーズ II : 死神ゾンビに呪われた鉄人 ; Suriraa Shiriizu II : Shinigami Zonbi ni norowa re ta Tetsujin) # The Ghastly Ghost / Thriller Series III : (スリラーシリーズ III : 幽霊の正体をあばけ！; Suriraa Shiriizu III : Yuurei no shoutai o abake!) # Skeemer's Demons / Runaway! Hell's Angels (暴走！地獄の天使 ; Bousou! Jigoku no tenshi) # Trapped in the Past / Tetsujin's Mysterious Journey (鉄人の不思議な旅 ; Tetsujin no Fushigi na Tabi) # Gigantor for Sale / Selling Tetsujin! (鉄人売ります！; Tetsujin uri masu!) # [[Strike the Giant Planet!|The Space Fortress / Strike the Giant Planet! (地球最大のピンチ！; Chikyuu saidai no pinchi!)]] # [[Farewell! Black Ox|Friend turned Enemy / Farewell! Black Ox (さらば！ブラックオックス ; Saraba! Burakkuokkusu)]] # [[Death to Prince Gura!|The Battle to Save the Earth / Death to Prince Gura! (グーラ王子死す！; Guura Ouji shisu!)]] # [[King of the Galaxy! Tetsujin 28|The Sun that Never Shines / King of the Galaxy! Tetsujin 28 (銀河の王者！鉄人28号 ; Ginga no Ouja! Tetsujin 28-gou)]] Opening and Ending Songs Opening Theme Song: Messenger of the Sun, Tetsujin #28 (太陽の使者・鉄人28号; Taiyo no Shisha Tetsujin Nijūhachi-gō) by Junichi Kawauchi (Gimmick) Ending Theme Song: Episodes 1 - 25: Theme of Shotaro ~ Toward the Hope (希望にむかって ~〜正太郎のテーマ;〜 Kibō ni mukatte ~ Shōtarō no tēma) By: Junichi Kawauchi (Gimmick) Episodes 26 - 51: Invincible Tetsujin #28 (無敵の鉄人28号; Muteki no Tetsujin Nijūhachi-gō ) By: Junichi Kawauchi (Gimmick) Changes in the English Dub to the original Japanese dub *Poorly-made colored footages of Gigantor from the original series can be seen in the opening and the first episode. The original - Japanese dub- lacks these footages. The series itself was produced by TMS while the Gigantor footages were from the 1963 series, which was produced by TCJ (now Eiken). *The opening and the ending was altered in the English dub with the original Gigantor theme. The Gigantor soundtrack was used in some scenes in every episodes replacing the some of the music from the original soundtracks. *Most characters' names were changed in the dub. *The setting in the original series was set in 1990 while the original dub used the same setting from the original Gigantor. *Additional voice-overs (most of which were the narrator's voice-overs) were added in the series. *Other dubbing comparisons of this series can be found in each episode pages. Parodies and References within the series For parodies and references of other anime series within the 1980s series, see : Parodies and references in Tetsujin 28 (1980) Super Robot Wars The 1980 Series of Tetsujin 28 appeared in Z2.2 (Saisei-hen) and Z3 (Jigoku-hen ''& ''Tengoku-hen). Trivia *Other than US, the 1980 series was broadcast in Arabic countries, Spanish-speaking countries (as Ironman 28), Italy (as Super Robot 28), Hong Kong and South Korea. *According to the government-published book about mecha in anime, the series' Tetsujin 28 toy was shipped in America under the Godakin brand.Category:Tetsujin 28 (1980) Category:Tetsujin 28 series